


Fell in Love With You in My Passenger Seat

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Driving, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Road Trips, Some song references from Wonpil's playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: “Where are we going?” Wonpil asked, finally.“Nowhere,”“That’s my favorite place, thanks,”~Cool summer breeze, the perfect playlist, his favorite passenger, and whole lot of pent-up feelings, Sungjin has everything perfect for a late night drive.A.K.A. another late night road trip AU.





	Fell in Love With You in My Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Passenger Seat - The Summer Set

He knows he shouldn’t be driving at this hour but Sungjin doesn’t really care. He’s awake and restless, unable to lay still in his bed while his own thoughts consumed him. Besides, it’s the second week of summer break and the night is too good to be sitting in his bed doing nothing. Windows left open and speakers turned low into background noise, he made his way through familiar streets, passing by closed storefronts and dimly lit buildings, and intersections he has driven through thousands of times to get to the house he has visited a lot more.

He’s back home to spend time and catch up with family and friends, but it’s not really home without the one person in his mind.

_Don't be afraid to dive_

_Be afraid that you didn't try_

That’s exactly what he’s doing right now, if it wasn’t obvious already.

The roads start to get narrower, branching out into smaller side streets. Just a few more blocks, a couple more turns, and he’s there.

Slowly, the familiar driveway comes into view and Sungjin stopped the car a few lots away. As expected, only Wonpil’s bedroom window is lit up while the rest of the house is dark, like a lone star in the night sky.

Turning off the engine, Sungjin took a deep breath before stepping out into the open.

_No more wasted nights._

 

“For someone who constantly tells me I’m annoying, you sure love coming here during school break,” Wonpil didn’t have to look up from his phone and get up from the bed to know that it’s Sungjin who entered the room from the window, stumbling awkwardly into the wooden floor but careful enough not to make any loud noises. He has mastered climbing up the old tree into Wonpil’s bedroom window over the years. “You miss me, don’t you?”

He sat up and smiled brightly at Sungjin.

“Ha, you wish, I’m just bored,” Even if he tried, Sungjin can be really bad at hiding. “And, this is the first time I’m here this summer break,”

“First? So there will be next times?”

“You really are annoying,”

Sungjin rolled his eyes and plopped down beside the bed, stretching his arms over his head and relieving some pressure from his aching back muscles. He turned to face Wonpil blinking sleepily at him and putting down his phone.

“Let's go out,”

“It’s almost 2am,”

“And? It’s summer break, c’mon, I need DJ Wonpil for my late night drives,”

Wonpil sighed in defeat but was smiling at Sungjin fondly before he turned around to fish out a hoodie from his dresser. He pulled on a grey one, the sleeves too long and almost covering his hands, earning a pointed look from Sungjin.

“Isn’t that mine?”  
Wonpil shrugged. “I guess so… You left it here last year though, so it’s mine now,”

“Wow, you even remember when I left it but you didn’t give it back,”

“But it’s soft and comfy, like you,” Wonpil said in his aegyo voice, hugging himself.

“Eww,” Sungjin laughed and fished out his car keys from his pocket, heading out the door first with a smile only for himself.

 

The suburbs are so much quieter than the city they called home for the past two years away in college, only the hum of the car engine disrupting the stillness of the night. That, and Wonpil’s soft humming of some familiar tune while he scrolls through his playlists.

“Hmm, what do I put on,”

“Surprise me,”

“You already know what’s in my playlists, I don’t think anything from me is a surprise anymore,”

Not entirely true. Every single thing Wonpil makes him feel and how he makes him see the world in a different light will continue to amaze him.

Sungjin scrolled through Wonpil’s playlists before starting the engine. He picked another ONE OK ROCK track from one of the playlists (Wonpil’s most played one) to pick up where he left off on Eye of the Storm.

“Open windows?” He held on to the window lock.

“Yeah, I miss the air here,”

They took off the driveway as the windows rolled down and Stand Out Fit In poured from the speakers. Neither of them knew where they’re headed. For the first few minutes, no words were exchanged, allowing only the music to break the silence.

“Where are we going?” Wonpil asked, finally.

“Nowhere,”

“That’s my favorite place, thanks,”

Laughter echoed from the open windows, bright and energetic in contrast with the peaceful surroundings, mixing with the chords spilling out into the cool summer night air. They made their way out of the same side streets Sungjin passed earlier but this time taking a different direction on the crossroads. The roads lead all the way out of town to the direction of the beach, both of them not concerned at all about where they’re headed but rather the journey they’re taking.

Sungjin wished every night could be like this. No worries about the future, what they are, and what they could be. He silently wished for more quiet summer nights with just him and his favorite person and the road that lies ahead. He wished for more clarity in his head and his heart, like how the headlights illuminate the way for them in the dark.

Wonpil is his headlight, his sense of peace and his breath of fresh air, his one constant in this world of uncertainty.

He doesn’t have to look beside him to see the content smile on Wonpil’s lips, singing along softly to the music.

_'Cause anywhere with you feels right_

_Anywhere with you feels like_

_Paris in the rain_

It’s true. They could be anywhere, even in the middle of nowhere, and everything would still be more beautiful than anything else.

A curious look crossed Wonpil’s face when Sungjin pulled over by a small convenience store.

“We’ve been on the road for like 30 minutes and you’re already hungry?” Wonpil giggled, throwing Sungjin a judging look.

“Shut up, my snack stash is all out,”

Despite Wonpil’s teasing, he still followed closely beside Sungjin while they picked out snacks and drinks, arguing over which flavors of chips are better but eventually getting all of them. Satisfied with their haul, they walked back to the car together with Wonpil holding a paper bag twice as big as Sungjin’s.

“So who’s hungry now?” Sungjin pointed to the huge bag almost taking up all of Wonpil’s lap and blocking his view. “That’s enough for a cross-country trip,”

“Knowing you, this might actually turn into a cross-country trip,”

“If I didn’t have to get you home by morning so your mom wouldn’t freak out, I would,”

“Nah, she’s fine if I’m with you,” Wonpil assured. “Wherever you take me,”

“Anywhere? Are you sure?”

“I’ve always been sure.”

“The usual, then.”

Sungjin made sure to drive slower than usual once they pulled off the convenience store parking lot since the nearest part of the beach was only about an hour away. Almost no one else was on the road, considering the time. He could stay like this for hours, not minding being designated driver if Wonpil is the one in his passenger seat.

The endless expanse of concrete stretched beyond them, going until they disappear into the darkness. For now, they still have a few more hours like this and he didn‘t want it to end.

“Don’t sleep, ok? I don’t want to look like your driver,” He noticed Wonpil blinking rapidly like he always does when he’s starting to get sleepy.   
“But you are my driver,”

“You don’t pay me,”

“I pay you with my love, lots of it,” Wonpil put both hands over his heart to emphasize his point, sighing dramatically and trying to stifle a giggle.

“Is that convertible to cash?”

“No, but it’s better,”

Sungjin’s laugh shook off whatever sleepiness left in Wonpil’s bones. Soon he found himself laughing along to Sungjin, eyes forming little crescents that Sungjin loves so much.

“Hey Pil,” Wonpil only hummed in response. “Do you remember that huge tree in that huge vacant lot near your house I used to always find you on whenever you were upset?” Sungjin’s eyes darted briefly to Wonpil’s direction before going back to the road.

“Yeah, why?” Wonpil looked surprised that Sungjin even remembers that. “That used to be my favorite place,”

“Your favorite sulking place,”

“It had this one really big branch that’s the perfect size for me to sit on, it’s like I instantly feel better when I’m up there,” He paused, chewing on the chip he just put in his mouth thoroughly before continuing. “Hey, what’s so funny? You were up there with me a lot of times,”

“Well, that was how I learned how to climb trees at six,”

He can’t help but smile at the memory, though he remembers how sad Wonpil looks everytime he’s up that tree, so unlike his usual sunshine presence.

“Really? I’ve always thought you were a strong athletic kid back then and climbing things was so easy for you,”

“Nah, I’m nothing special in that department, but I can manage,” Sungjin chuckled to himself. “I just couldn’t leave you alone up there, so I joined you,”

They were just typical classmates who happened to have the same getaway place. And in hiding from the world, they found each other and never let go ever since.

Wonpil pondered for a moment and leaned back in his seat, then turned to Sungjin to feed him some chips and help him drink from the large coffee they were sharing.

“We'll have more trips like this, right?” Wonpil's sudden question startled Sungjin and caught him off-guard.

“As long as you still want to be my shotgun,”

“I wanna drive next time, I'll really get a license, you'll see,”

“I'm scared, but OK,”

There's a fire and determination in Wonpil's eyes and it's one of his favorite things in the world.

“Wait, where are we going? I thought we were going to the beach?” Wonpil noticed the way Sungjin gradually slowed down the car, swerving to the shoulder then completely pulling over. The car screeched lightly to a stop and Wonpil threw Sungjin a look between concern and confusion.

“Sungjin?”

“We have an emergency,” Sungjin answered coolly.

“Wait, what’s wrong? What emergency? What hap-”

Wonpil’s nervous babbling was cut off by Sungjin’s lips landing on his. Sungjin let the kiss linger for a few more seconds, then let go as Wonpil melted into his touch.

Only a few seconds, yet they were the longest few seconds of Sungjin’s life.

A leap of blind faith, a sudden burst of courage, hoping it would lead to something good. Was he hoping for too much?

“Please say something,” He breathed deeply and scanned Wonpil’s face for any sign or reaction but only got a blank stare in response. “This is already awkward enough,”

“Oh… OK… That is… uhm… quite urgent,” Flustered and surprised and looking mildly disappointed, Wonpil chuckled dryly and averted his gaze, fingers twirling the strings of his borrowed hoodie nervously.

“It is, I waited so long to do that,”

“What took you so long then?”

“Beats me,” Sungjin laughed with a shake of the head and a satisfied grin, breaking away from Wonpil to start the engine and hide how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

As the minutes went on, time felt faster and faster, and all Sungjin wants is to stop time even just for a moment before everything slips through his fingers like sand.

Meanwhile, Wonpil remained silent for the rest of the drive. What even is he thinking? It’s now Sungjin’s turn to internally panic, not knowing if he has completely messed things up with his bestfriend.

He has twenty more minutes before he can stop the car at their favorite hideaway and change the course of their friendship once and for all.

 

“Pil, we’re here,” Sungjin sighed when he noticed Wonpil has dozed off but almost didn’t want to wake him up upon seeing how peaceful he looked. He gently brushed the hair out of the sleeping boy’s face, soft shadows forming from where the light from street lamps were hitting his face, but took his hand back when when Wonpil stirred in his seat and fluttered his eyelids open.

Wonpil looked disoriented, scanning his eyes around the car and looking out the window, then breaking out into a relieved smile when he saw Sungjin beside him.

“Look at you, I told you not to sleep,” Sungjin laughed and gestured around him. “We’re here,”

They walked the shortest path from their parking spot to the beach silently, both unsure what words could possibly be appropriate at a time like this.

The sky was still a rich navy blue accented with specks of light, the moon shining full and bright above.

Without warning, Sungjin took off running toward the shore, sending Wonpil running after him.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Kicking the sand beneath his feet, Sungjin kept running until they reached the last stretch of sand the light from the street lamps can reach.

Salty air and sandy feet and the roar of the waves in the distance. Just the way he remembers, back when they were young.

Huffing and panting, Wonpil plopped down on the sand to catch his breath.

“Did you take me all the way here just to tell me… that?”

“I didn't have to,” Sungjin shrugged, taking a seat next to Wonpil but keeping an arm's length distance. “But I did. I needed that extra courage boost, I guess.”

“And the romantic ambience?”

Romantic. Wow. A word Sungjin didn’t expect to be used to refer to him or describe anything he does. But strangely it fits, somehow, at least with what he did that night. He laughed and averted his eyes from Wonpil, turning to the sea instead even if he can’t really see much because it was still too dark.

“Look, Sungjinnie, really, I'm sorry I'm-”

“It's okay, I'm not asking for an answer, at least not right now,”

“Sungjin,”

“It's not like I was expecting for anything in return,”

“You're dumb,” Wonpil muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Let's just watch the sunrise,”

Sungjin had no more words. He has poured his heart out and that much was enough, and he had his own sunshine beside him lighting up his space even when the sun has not yet risen. Slivers of color and light started to break through the sky little by little, leaving the two in silent awe while they watched the sunrise. What Sungjin didn't notice was Wonpil scooting closer to him as the sun started to peek from the sky.

“It's beautiful,”

“It is,” Sungjin agreed, still looking out into the distance.

Wonpil's giggles broke the peaceful moment when Sungjin realized Wonpil has been looking at him the entire time.

“How long do you plan on staring at me creepily?”

“Oh, so I’m the creepy one now, as if I’m the one who kissed without warning,”

“Don’t worry, I’ll warn you next ti-” Wonpil closed the distance between their lips, not letting him finish his sentence.

“There, we’re even now,” He pulled away giggling after 5 seconds, greatly amused by Sungjin’s surprised expression, eyes wide and unable to properly react.

Sungjin was not having it though. As soon as he regained composure, he grabbed Wonpil’s cheeks and made sure his lips won’t be getting away this time. This has been long overdue after all. And with the way he can feel Wonpil smiling against his lips, he’s sure the feeling is mutual.

The sun smiled gently upon them in their best morning together, all soft sighs and flushed cheeks and hands holding on like the other is going to disappear.

“Good morning,” Breathless, Wonpil looked like his cheeks were going to break from smiling too wide, and immediately hid his face in Sungjin’s shoulder upon realizing how much he was blushing.

Sungjin too, was flushed pink all over, as he pulled Wonpil away to give him another quick peck on the lips.

“I know this is the best morning ever, but I have to get you home,” He whispered in between kisses, earning a pout from a still-ecstatic Wonpil.

“Already?”

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m leaving,”  
“You better not be,”

“Pirrie, we’re roommates,”

“Not here,” Wonpil gently pulled him by the hem of his shirt.

“So Wonpil, so clingy, like you don’t see me everyday,” He pinched Wonpil’s nose and stood up from the ground, holding out his hand for Wonpil to hold on to.

Sungjin dusted the sand off his sweatpants on the way to the car, doing the same for Wonpil. Wide-eyed, Wonpil whipped his head back and before he could speak, Sungjin cut him off.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, sandy ass,”

In revenge, Wonpil attempted to land a kick on his leg but failing, causing him to lose balance. Sungjin caught him just in time, arm snaked around the waist, just like a typical rom-com movie scene. And just like a movie, Sungjin could feel time slow down, the world around them coming to a stop to allow him to savor the moment he has only previously dreamed of.

What did he do to deserve this? Was he expecting to get a negative response so much that all of this still doesn’t feel real?

Wonpil clearing his throat and laughing shook Sungjin out of his daydreams.

Right. He didn’t have to dream anymore, when the one person he wanted is already his.

He helped Wonpil up properly this time, not letting go until he has found his balance, then turned to unlock the car door.

“Breakfast at my place, you can’t say no,”

“And why would I?” Sungjin flashed a smile before starting the engine, last night’s playlist filling the air.

Seatbelts locked, windows rolled down, and morning breeze kissing their skin, they’re finally headed home. But for Sungjin, home is right next to him, always by his side wherever he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)
> 
> Songs they played in the car:
> 
> Wasted Nights / Stand Out Fit In - ONE OK ROCK  
> Paris in the Rain - Lauv


End file.
